The Marine's Wedding
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Probably the most random wedding story, fluffy and sweet. SMACKED! Sequal to "Never Went To Mexico" Sorry it wasn't posted as Mac /Stella right away, computer issues!
1. Don't Be Late!

**A Sequal to "Never Went To Mexico" I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I think it might be a little out of character, but I'm not sure. I hope you like it! There are links to pictures on my profile!!!**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing!**

* * *

I think everybody is settled at the hotel" Mac announced as he entered the apartment.

"Good, how many more people are arriving tomorrow?" Stella wondered.

"Just Paxton and Elena, I think" He answered.

"So the best man and the maid of honor won't be here until the day of the rehearsal dinner?" She laughed. Mac smiled and half shrugged. He sat down on the couch next to her.

"Only a couple more days" He mentioned, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I know, I'm excited" Stella gushed. Mac leaned in and kissed her. He then quickly moved to stand up. Stella immediately disapproved of the lost of contact. "Where are you going?" she asked with a pouty expression.

"I'll be right back" He assured and kissed the pout off her face. As promised, Mac returned with his Marine uniform and a white cloth in hand. Stella cocked an eyebrow at him. "I have some polishing to do" he grinned. She watched as he got to work.

"I'm glad you decided to wear your dress blues" she mused, relaxing back into the couch.

"I don't often get to wear them so I figured I'd take advantage of the opportunity" He replied, looking up to smile at her. "You work tomorrow, correct?" He checked.

"Yes, I have the early shift" Stella informed him.

"And I work the regular shift." Mac added, setting his attention back to the brass button he was working on.

The following day, Stella was just finishing up her shift. She was headed to turn her paperwork into Mac.

"You leaving?" Mac asked as she walked in.

"Yes" Stella started , checking her watch. "Pax and Elena should be landing soon" she explained.

"And what are you doing after you pick them up?" He wondered.

"I think we'll go to lunch then Pax is going back to the hotel because Elena and I have an appointment at the spa." She smiled.

"You're not going to take my best man to get a manicure?" Mac laughed.

"Would you want a manicure?" Stella pointed out.

"Ok, ok good point, well enjoy yourself. I'll see you tonight" He replied.

"Don't be late! This is our rehearsal dinner."Stella warned.

"I won't, I promise. I even have my clothes in my locker just in case." He said sincerely.

"That means no last minute crime scenes." She clarified.

"Yes ma'am, I'll meet you at the church at 7 sharp" He said with a nod. Stella walked around his desk and kissed him lightly.

"You better" she said with a smirk. The truth was, she was only half joking. She had the slightest fear that Mac would get caught up in work.

"Hey Stel, I see ya tonight" Lindsay called as Stella gathered her things in her office.

"Yes, and do we need to do another last minute fitting on your dress?" Stella inquired. Lindsay looked down at her slightly swollen belly and set a protective hand over the bump.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." She said with a light laugh.

"Ok, tonight we'll run by the shop and we'll do it then." Stella instructed. Lindsay nodded and let Stella leave.

On Stella's way out, she ran into Flack. That reminded her; she had some things to tell him.

"Hey Don" She called.

"Yes Mrs. almost Taylor" He responded.

"Can you do me a couple favors?" Stella asked hopefully.

"I can sure try" He sent her one of his smiles.

"First will you make sure Mac makes it to the rehearsal on time?" she began.

"Yes, that one's easy, I drag him there if I have to" Don answered affirmatively. "And the other favor?" He pressed on.

"Do you think you could, uh, would you like to, uh walk me down the aisle tomorrow?" Stella stuttered.

"Stel, I'd be honored" Don said, setting a hand on her shoulders.

"Thanks" she added.

"Elena Grace!" Stella yelled as she saw her best friend coming out of the terminal.

"Stella Bonasera!" Elena replied rushing towards her. The two met for a huge hug.

"Elena, you look fantastic!" Stella complimented.

"So do you! If this is what a little Marine lovin' does to a girl. I'm going to have to get one of my own!" She laughed.

"As long as you don't steal mine, I'm ok with that" Stella shot back.

"Oh honey, you know Mac wouldn't look at another woman if his life depended on it!" Elena pointed out. Stella blushed. Elena was absolutely right. "Now, where are we off to?" she prompted.

"We have to go to baggage claim. Paxton said he'd find us there, I think his plane landed a few minutes before yours" Stella answered.

"Paxton? That name sounds all official. Who's he?" Elena wondered.

"The best man, he's Mac's Marine buddy" Stella explained.

"Ooh, is he single?" Elena inquired.

"Actually, no, he has a sweet wife and she just had their second child a couple months ago." Stella replied as they headed to baggage claim. Elena put on a mock pout causing them both to laugh.

Almost immediately Stella recognized the blonde man with a crew cut carrying a military issue backpack.

"I hope your tux is not stuffed in there, Daniels" Stella commented.

"It's not, that's getting picked up tomorrow, Bonasera" Paxton quipped, sticking his tongue out at her.

"How you been Pax?" Stella laughed.

"Good and how are you? Great I presume since you're getting married tomorrow." He asked in return.

"Well, I just realized I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with Mac" She joked.

"Oh wow, you must be pretty bad then. I mean it is Mac Taylor after all. He's a pretty hardcore dude" Pax played along. Stella rolled her eyes. "Nah, he's great" he smiled. Stella couldn't help but smile back.

"So how's the family?" She wondered.

"Just wonderful, you should see how big Erika is already. Les is loving being a big brother" Paxton spoke proudly of his young family.

"You have pictures I assume?" Stella guessed.

"Of course but later" Pax affirmed.

"Paxton, this is my best friend and maid of honor, Elena Grace" Stella introduced the two.

"Paxton Daniels, nice to meet you" He said offering Elena and handshake.

The three went to lunch at a small diner and got acquainted and reacquainted. Paxton was soon dropped off at the hotel and Elena and Stella headed off for some pampering.

"So what does your dress look like?" Elena wondered, noticing her friend was getting her nails done in blue with white tips and rhinestone accents.

"That's right you haven't seen it!" Stella gasped.

"Nope, What are your colors even? Obviously blue because that's what color my dress is, but what else?" For being the maid of honor, Elena felt out of the loop.

"Blue and white, I coordinated with Mac's uniform" Stella answered.

"That's cool, it's cool that he wants to wear his uniform too" Elena replied. "Paxton isn't wearing his uniform is he?" She checked.

"No, we had originally thought about that and we were going to have the rest of the groomsmen wear their police dress blues, but we really wanted Mac to stand out" Stella explained.

"I see" Elena understood. "So now, what about your dress?" She reminded.

"You just have to wait" Stella teased.

"That's just not fair." Elena objected.

"I'll show you when we get done here, it's hard to explain" Stella clarified.

"This is a great apartment, Stella!" Elena expressed as she walked through the door.

"It was Mac's, I hadn't really found a place I was happy with since the fire." Stella mentioned.

"I'm sure you're happy with this place" Elena noted.

"Very" Stella agreed. Elena wandered around the apartment, looking at the pictures scattering the walls.

"These pictures are cute" she commented.

"Which ones?" Stella questioned.

"The one of you guys and the truck and the one on the beach" Elena indicated. "Who is this little girl?" Elena had never seen Mac with a child.

"That's Maeli, one of the detective's daughter. She's got Mac wrapped around her finger" Stella answered.

"It's not Det. Flack is it?" Elena sounded worried. Stella couldn't help but laugh at her friend's distraught state.

"I'm sorry, unfortunately it is. That's little Maeli Flack. Don's been off the market for almost four years now" She broke the news to her friend.

"Who snatched him up?" Elena demanded.

"Another detective, Jessica Angell" Stella informed.

"Lucky woman, that man s gorgeous." Elena mumbled to herself.

"Oh get over it" Stella said playfully.

"I want to see your dress" Elena changed the subject.

"Ok, stay here, I'll go put it on" Stella directed.

Then minutes later, Stella emerged from the bedroom in her wedding gown.

"Oh Stel" Elena gasped. The dress was strapless with a dark blue edge across the top and the bottom. The blue fabric ran around the dress and down the middle of the back in a pleat where it eventually fell to the floor to from the train. Along the edge of the blue fabric was beaded embroidery. "Mac is going to be speechless." She noted.

"That's what I'm hoping for" Stella admitted a little teary eyed.

"You alright?" Elena checked.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy" Stella assured her, wiping away the few tears the fell. Elena smiled.

"Now is this the same color as the bridesmaid's dresses, correct?"Elena inquired.

"Yes, it's Marine blue" Stella confirmed.

"Is that the color of the guy's vest and ties too?" Elena half assumed.

"Yep, now I'm going to change before anything can happen to this dress" Stella informed.

Both girls changed and left to get Paxton to go to the church.

"Hey Mac, you need to get ready for the rehearsal" Flack mentioned when he found Mac still at his desk.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just finishing this paper work." Mac replied.

"That paperwork can wait, Stella will kill you if you don't get there on time" Flack warned.

"I guess you're right" Mac laughed, stowing his papers and leaving his office. On his way out he changed out of his work clothes.


	2. Rehearsing

"Where is Mac?" Stella wondered nervously. It was ten 'til seven and there was no sight of him. Stella felt hopeful as she saw Don walk in. "Where's Mac?" She asked again when she found out they weren't together.

"I told him to leave, he should be on his way." Don announced. Stella released a frustrated sigh.

"Stel, relax he still has ten minutes" Jess mentioned, and she approached her husband.

"Dada" Maeli squealed from her mother's arms.

"Hey pretty girl" Don smiled taking the child. "He'll be here" He added turning his attention back to the slightly panicked bride to be.

"Mac!" Maeli announced before anyone else noticed his entrance. Mac put a finger to his lips to tell her to keep her voice down. Stella's head snapped in the direction of the door. There stood Mac in jeans and a black sweater. He took two steps towards his fiancé and wrapped and arm around her.

"You were almost late" Stella noted with a grin.

"Ah, but I wasn't." Mac countered.

"She was freaking out, Taylor" Paxton emerged from the crowd. Mac's eyes lit up slightly at the sight of one of his best friends. He stepped away from Stella and shook Paxton's hand and shook it pulling him into a manly half hug.

"I'm glad you could make it out" Mac said appreciatively.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world" Pax mentioned. Mac turned back to Stella.

"Where's..." he started only to be cut off my Stella pointing at Elena who was fixing her make up in her refection in one of the brass candleholders.

"Elena, that's a candleholder, not a mirror" Mac acknowledged.

"Shut it , Mac" Elena retorted, finishing off her lipstick. "So you're finally going to tie Stella Bonasera down?" She mused approaching him. Mac blushed slightly and nodded.

"Quit busting his balls, Elena" Don interjected. Elena blushed deeply at the blue eyed detective's playful grin.

"Don!" Jess gaped, since he still had Maeli, the very young impressionable child.

"I covered her ears" Don assured her.

"You remember me?" Elena was slightly flustered. She knew he was married, but that didn't stop him from being cute.

"Of course, you're a hard one to forget Miss Grace. I nearly locked you up last time you were in New York" he reminded her. Jess shifted uncomfortably next to him at her husband's outfight flirty banter with another woman. Don wrapped a reassuring arm around her. "This is my wife Jess and my daughter Maeli" He introduced his family.

"Nice to meet you both" Elena replied politely. "I'm Elena Grace, the maid of honor" She added quickly.

"Come on Elena, let introduce you to everyone else before you get yourself in trouble" Stella laughed. Elena scowled at her friend. Mac wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as he and Stella walked towards the rest of the wedding party.

"How was your flight?" He asked.

"It was alright. How have you been?" She asked in return, jabbing him in the ribs. Mac flinched.

"Pretty good" thanks for asking." He responded.

"Ok Elena" Stella called for attention. "I think you remember Danny, but I don't know if you know his wife Lindsay. She another CSI at our lab and they're expecting their first baby later this year" She gestured to the couple in front of them.

"What Mac, one woman isn't enough?" Danny jested when he saw his boss had an arm wrapped around not only his bride to be, but the maid of honor as well.

"No, I was just keeping Elena away from Jess. She's new to Angell's ass kicking policy." Mac explained. Donny about died laughing.

"Hey, I heard that" Jess protested.

"That's my wife your talking about" Don jumped in.

"Yeah well, she's the jealous one" Danny added, receiving a smack to the chest from Lindsay. "Ow" He moaned.

"It's not her fault Don is the world's biggest flirt" Lindsay pointed out.

"Thanks Linds" Jess giggled.

"We wives of studly men have to stick together" Lindsay replied with a nod. Jess let out a wholehearted laugh.

"Yes and Stella will be joining our club tomorrow" Jess noted.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be getting this show on the road" Paxton spoke up again.

"Yeah, and everybody This is Paxton Daniels, my best man" Mac agreed and introduced the only seemingly stranger in the room. Handshakes went around and the rehearsal was underway. After words they all went to dinner and shared more laughter and stories of old times. Don and Jess eventually headed home to put Maeli to bed.

"Ok, we'll meet up with you boys later, we need to go do one last fitting" Stella announced to Mac and Paxton, who were deep in conversation. Mac looked up to see Stella, Elena, Danny and Lindsay.

"Are you going Danny?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah, then I can take Montana home the second they're done" He replied, leaving little room for Mac to tease him. Mac stood and kissed Stella, he pulled her away from the crowd.

"I'll get to see you before I go to the hotel, right?" He checked.

"Of course, this should only take an hour or so. Catch up with Pax, it's been a while since you got to spend some quality time with him" Stella urged. Mac smiled at her.

"Ok, love you" He accepted.

"Love you too" She said, kissing him again and joining the group about to leave.

"That was so cute" Elena gushed.

"Whatever" Stella said dismissively, trying to hide her blush.

"Seriously Stel, I'm so excited you an Mac are getting married tomorrow. You two are so perfect for each other" Lindsay joined in.

"Kill me" Danny grumbled. Stella laughed lightly, being the only one who heard him.

"So this is why you picked this dress? You had a pregnant bridesmaid" Elena figured when they got to the bridal shop.

"Do you not like it Queen Elena?" Stella asked, using a nickname she developed for Elena back in their foster care days.

"No, I love it" She returned, look at Lindsay in the knee length Marine blue dress with thick beaded straps an empire waist and a overlapped neckline.

"I really like this dress and it just happened to be the best to work around Lindsay's ever expanding midsection" Stella clarified. Lindsay quickly changed out of the dress and they checked Elena's just in case and the fitting session was over.

"Ok, I'll see you bright and early at the apartment" Lindsay said hugging Stella. "And it was nice meeting you" She turned towards Elena and hugged her too.

"You girls behave tonight, especially you, Elena Grace" Danny advised, pointing a finger at her.

"whatever Messer" Elena rolled her eyes. Stella gathered Elena and her dress and headed back to the apartment.


	3. Like Sending My Man To War

"Whoa, what have you two been up to?" Stella asked upon her entrance and finding her future husband and his best friend in light colored combat boots, military issue camouflage pants, and tan t-shirts.

"We just went for a run around the city" Mac explained.  
"In fatigues" she observed.

"If you're gonna do it, you gotta do it right" Pax smiled.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Mac offered pointing at Elena and Paxton.

"Beer if you got it" Pax decided.

"Me too" Elena agreed.

"Stel, what about you, hon?" Mac furthered his offer.

"I'll have a beer too, but I'll help you" She replied, following him into their kitchen.

"So how has your day been?" Mac inquired as she reached into the fridge to pull out four bottles. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her alone since her shift ended.

"It's been fun, I miss having Elena around. The spa was amazing" Stella disclosed

"I saw your nails, they're very pretty. As for the spa, maybe you should treat yourself to that more often" Mac suggested, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "I like this dress too" He admitted, indicating the charcoal and white flowered dress she was wearing. He started a line of kisses across her shoulders and up to her ear.

"Taylor, where's my beer?" Paxton's voice broke the moment.

"We better go" Stella whispered, quickly kissing him and grabbing two of the beers. She handed one to Elena and took a seat on the couch. Mac followed, handed Paxton his beer and sat down next to Stella.

"Here are those pictures you were asking about earlier" Pax mentioned handing a few pictures to Stella. She smiled as she looked at Paxton with his two kids and wife.

"Wow Paxton, Erika is adorable and she's growing so fast" Stella complimented. "And look at Les, you need to bring them out for a visit sometime" She insisted.

"I would've brought them this time, but Cheyenne wasn't feeling up to traveling across the country with two young kids" Paxton stated.

"That understandable" Stella nodded. She handed the pictures back and leaned into Mac side. Elena and Pax started up a conversation between themselves. Stella sighed deeply and Mac took her hand.

"You alright?" He asked quietly. Stella smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm marrying you tomorrow, how could anything be wrong?" She countered.

"I guess that was a silly question" Mac assumed and kissed her temple. "It's probably about time for me to leave for the hotel" He sighed.

"Ok, come with me first" Stella said, standing from the couch and pulling him towards their bedroom. She crawled on the bed and he climbed up after her. "I love you , Mac" Stella admitted

"I love you too" Mac smiled. He stretched out across the bed and coaxed her to lay down next to him. "Are you excited?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I probably won't sleep tonight" Stella admitted.

"Oh, I hope you do. I think that's the reason Pax took me for a run. He wanted to wear me out" He laughed.

"Yeah, you look tired and I know first handed how hard it is to sleep when you're restless. Pax has good reason" Stella pointed out, setting a hand on his cheek. She laughed to herself.

"What?" Mac was curious.

"I just feel like a woman sending her man off to war with you dressed like that" Stella explained, she moved her hand to his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his t-shirt under her fingers. "How long has it been since you've worn fatigues?" She inquired.

"Since the last time I went to visit Paxton for an extended period of time" Mac said after a moment of contemplation. " We usually go run and work out in them" He explained.

"They look good on you, you should find an excuse to wear them more often" Stella urged.

"I just might have to do that" He grinned, going in for a kiss. Stella's arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart. Stella burrowed into his chest. Mac gingerly ran a hand through her curls.

"I can stay until you fall asleep" He offered, pulling her closer, if at all possible.

"No, I want to be able to say goodbye. I don't want to fall up next to you and wake up with you gone" Stella protested.

"Ok, then in that case I should probably get going." Mac stated, regrettably so.

"I know, give me another kiss" Stella smiled. Mac did as he was told a kissed her again.

"Call me if you need anything" He insisted. He pulled her to her feet and they left the room together.

"You ready to go to the hotel?" Paxton asked, standing from the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah, we'll see you ladies tomorrow" Mac acknowledge with a smile and he grabbed the things he placed by the door and left. Stella let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you going to be ok?" Elena half joked. Stella scowled at her. "I like seeing you like this" she disclosed. Stella sent her a confused look. "You're so in love with Mac and so happy, it looks good on you" Elena laid it out for her. "You've got everything a foster child ever dreams of, someone who loves you and the chance at a family." Her voice was soft.

"Lena, you'll find it too" Stella consoled her friend.

"I say we get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow" She changed the subject.

"You up for a movie first?" Stella wondered.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Elena smiled.

"I don't know, something cheesy and romantic. My big fat Greek wedding?" Stella suggested.

"Oh the irony, Stel" Elena giggled.

Stella woke up the next morning to unfamiliar surroundings. It took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep on the couch. She noticed Elena was curled up in the recliner. Stella smiled lightly and got up from the couch to go to her bed room. As she walked down the hallway her cell phone buzzed in her hand. It was a text from Mac.

"Good morning, did you get some sleep?" it read

"Yeah, I just woke up. How about you?" She texted back.

"Been up for a few hours, went for a run. Can't wait to see you" He quickly replied.

"Only a few hours, must get pretty now, love you" Stella sent.

"Love you too, and you're always pretty, even in that Marine t-shirt I know you're wearing" Mac finished the conversation. Stella felt silly blushing when there was no one else around, but Mac was right. She had changed into her marine t-shirt before the movie. It made her think of him and it was what she was wearing when he proposed.

"Was that Mac?" Elena's knowing voice erupted through the silence of the apartment. Stella watched as her friend cracked her neck. She must have been stiff from sleeping in that chair.

"Yeah" Stella admitted.

"Figures, you two are inseparable." Elena giggled. Stella just shrugged, she wasn't going to bother denying it. "Now, let's get you ready for your wedding. The girls will be getting here soon" Elena kicked into maid of honor mode.


	4. Mac? Nervous?

Mac paced around the backroom of the church. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his belt for the third time.

"Is the unshakeable Mac Taylor nervous?" Paxton joked.

"No" He started but quickly reconsidered. "Yes"

"Why? You love Stella so much" Paxton wondered.

"I know" He leaned back against a small table. "I love her so much it hurts and every time I even think of her I smile. I have these thoughts of us buying a house and starting a family and to know those things can actually happen absolutely blows my mind. When I'm with Stella, I get this feeling I've never felt before and I can't get enough of it" Mac babbled. Pax smiled as his usually too tough friend spilled his guts. Stella was good for Mac in so many ways.

"Are you still nervous?" Pax asked. Mac met his best man's eyes as his mouth twitched into a smile.

"No, you're good Daniels" Mac commented. Paxton shrugged.

"You guys ready?" Don popped his head into the room. Mac took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes" He said simply and walked out of the room followed by Pax and Don.

"You should see her Mac, she looks amazing" Don added.

"I bet she does" Mac grinned. The three separated as Mac and Paxton took their places at the front to the assembly and Don went to escort Stella.

Mac watched as the door open and Stella descend the aisle. Don was clearly telling her a joke or something causing her to laugh lightly. Mac was stunned; he placed a hand over his mouth, and action he barely used. She was breathtaking. Her hair was no different than her normal mess of wild curls but it complimented her strapless blue and white dress perfectly. In her hands was a simple blue and white bouquet. Her beautiful green eyes glimmered with tears. Don kissed her on the cheek and handed her off to Mac.

"Stel" Mac exhaled, tucking a curl behind her ear. Stella smiled sheepishly. The priest started the ceremony and before long it was time to exchange vows. Stella started.

"I'm going to warn everybody, this will probably be cheesy" She began getting a laugh from the guests. "Growing up, I didn't really have a family. I mean in foster care we did the best we could." Stella paused, sending a glance in Elena's direction. Elena smiled back. "But when I started working with you, you became my unconventional family and today we're making that official. You been there for me through it all, the bad boyfriends, the less than pleasant breakups, the health scare and the apartment fires. Each time you knew when I needed someone to lean on and when I needed my space. I know after all that you've seen and all you've been through it was hard for you to trust love again and I can't thank you enough for opening your guarded heart to let me into your life. I love you Mac" Stella spoke. Mac sent her a huge smile, his blue eyes held the smallest hint of tears and he took his turn.

"Stella, you are honestly the strongest person I know and as you said, I've seen you go through it all. I'm amazed after all that you would even trust a man with your heart again, let alone me. I'm honored to be that man. I know when we started up our relationship I told you I didn't know if I could go this far again but that didn't stop you. You were willing to give up a chance at marriage to be with me. I have not once regretted taking the leap and asking you to marry me. Thank you for accepting and becoming my wife. I love you."Mac finished. The went through the rest of the ceremony and ended with a sweet kiss.

"I always trusted you with my heart" Stella whispered in Mac's ear, just before she pulled away. He blushed deeply.

From the church they all went to the reception. The newlyweds mingled with Mac's family and their mutual friends. They shared their first dance and many more then finally left for their suite at the hotel.


	5. I've got my Marine

"Mac, seriously, you don't need to do this" Stella giggled as her husband carried her over the threshold.

"Oh but I do, Mrs. Taylor" Mac grinned, setting her down and kissing her. "this dress looks perfect on you" Mac commented.

"Thank you and you look handsome in your uniform, Marine" Stella replied. Mac smiled. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her too him. He kissed her deeply. Her hands went to the back of his neck, just taking the time to savor the connection between them. As the broke away Stella worked the brass buttons and the white belt. She carefully removed both items and set them on the chair in the corner as to not ruin them. When she returned to him she tugged the white t-shirt out of his blue and red pants and over his head. Mac grabbed her hips and stopped her from getting away again. He went in for another slow tantalizing kiss. Stella let the t-shirt in her hand fall to the floor. Mac found her zipper with one of his hand and slid it down her back. She stepped out of it and he scooped it up and placed it in the chair with his uniform. Stella made her way to the bed and laid out across it. Mac toed out of his shoes and soon found himself staring at his new bride. She was stretched out across the white comforter dress in only a white strapless bra and matching lace boy shorts. Both items were a stark contrast to her olive skin. Mac laid down next to her and ran his hands all over her body, taking it all in. Stella 's eyes dropped closed and she sighed contentedly. Mac sought out her lips and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him and pull him on top of her.

Mac watched the sun come up over New York City with his wife sleeping in his arms. They had slept on and off through out the night between sessions of slow sensual love making. He looked at her left hand sitting on his bare chest. He covered it with his and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"Mac, sleep" Stella urged in a half asleep tone. Mac furrowed his brow and looked down to see her green eye looking back at him. "Your breathing changed" she explained. Mac smiled.

"you know me too well" he mused.

"What are you thinking about?" She wondered, noticing he had on his contemplative face.

"You, us, how happy I am" He answered.

"All good things" Stella noted, leaning up for a quick kiss. "Since you're up, I'm going to pee. I didn't want to wake you" She added, untangling herself from him. Mac watched as she jogged into the bathroom in his t-shirt and her boy shorts. He told her to hurry back, not liking how cold his side was now that she was gone. When Stella returned Mac had a smirk on his face.

"What?" She was curious.

"Just noticed you don't have your Marine shirt" He mentioned. A smile graced Stella's features.

"I don't need it, I have my marine" She pointed out.

"Well, I had Elena grab it just in case" Mac informed her. She curled up next to him again.

"You're amazing" She stated, kissing him again and wrapping her arms around him. "I'll wear it later, now let's get some more sleep before we have to check out. I'm not sure I'm done with you yet" Stella said with a laugh as she settled herself.

"I don't think I'll ever be done with you" Mac whispered. Stella smiled as she shut her eyes. "Love you" he added kissing her hair.

"Love you too" She responded as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**More to come soon! Any ideas where to go next???**


End file.
